


Under the Stars the Light Shines Kinda

by CtrlAltDel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Short, Taakitz is mention very briefly, and dumb, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a minute lmao. I'm still bad at it.

They're laying under the stars and are talking about life which isn't weird for them. A bit uncomfortable sometimes but never weird.

Magnus tells him about Julia and how beautiful and kind and smart and amazing she was and how her father was the best builder in the world. He says was like he's thinking about a dream that he's had so many times that he's not sure wether or not it's real.

Taako didn't say much when their heart to heart under the stars first started but he opens up a little. He talks about life on the road when he was a child, he never dwells on Sizzlin Up for that long. He does talk about alternative titles for when ever he decides to make it big again. He even brings up Kravitz once and that earns him a gasp and twenty minutes discussion consisting of various sounds of disbelief and laughing. 

They both don't talk about Wonderland. They don't talk about what they've lost or what they will soon be losing.

Magnus doesn't say anything about Taako's never ending cycle of 'arcane glamour' or how it doesn't bring the same light to his eyes and how his dimples look printed on and--He doesn't say it. He tries not to think it.

Taako doesn't bring up Governer Callen. Even though it wouldn't matter because Magnus wouldn't know or understand anything about him but, Taako feels like he shouldn't. It wouldn't feel right.

So they lay under the stars waiting for the rest of their lives to come.


End file.
